P3 And P4 CrazyTalkshow
by Luke Volkov
Summary: dalam fanfic ini para persona users kita bakal kita kerjain dan kita beri challange! mau lihat? baca ini! *maksa* *plak!*
1. Chapter 1

Title: p3 n crazy talkshow

Disclaimer: persona tu punya Atlus!

Ritsu: welcome to my fanfic readers ^^

Souji: perasaanku kok nggak enak ya?

Chie: iya...

Ritsu: hari ini kita akan mewawancarai para persona users kita! bersama saya Ritsu Kanoya yg akan mewawancarai mereka!

Rise: kita terjebak dlm fanfic gaje lagi...

Ritsu: ah cerewet kau chihuahua! mending kita mulai acaranya sekarang! mulai dari sapa ya...? ah Akihiko!

Akihiko:*shock* WTH! knapa aku dulu?

Ritsu: terserah aku donk, pertanyaan ke satu, gimana caranya supaya ngerti mat secara cepet?

Akihiko: mana aku tau! blajar sono! lagipula apa hubunganya mat sama acaramu! *sambil ada hujan lokal*

Ritsu: eh kakek! kalo ngomong jangan pake hujan napa!

Akihiko: GRRR! Ziodyne!

Ritsu: eeiitts!Mau coba2 nyerang gue! Makan nih! Bufudyne!

***Akihiko koit** *

Ritsu: nah, siapa yg mau marah2 lagi? * deathglare ke semua chara *

Semua chara: *keringet dingin * n-nggak kookk….

Mitsuru: Akihiko! My bunny sweety, manis-uupss!

Junpei: wohhoo! Mitsuru senpai! sejak kapan nih!

Mitsuru: diam kau! *blush*

Ritsu: wes nduk! mumpung saya ingat saya ada challenge buat cowo2 nih. challenge nya ya itu... makan masakannya Fuuka sama Yukiko dll!

Semua cowo2: AAAAPPPPAAA! (termasuk Akihiko yg bangkit lagi (?) )

Ritsu:monggo, silakan mbak2( digebukin Fuuka dan cewe2 persona 4 )

Semua cowok2:(liat aja lu Ritsu! bakal kita All-Out-Attack lu sehabis acara ini!)

Ritsu: sebelum itu, saya mau liat resepnya mereka dulu.

Punya Fuuka: beras, mentega, tepung kanji, cabe ijo, batok kelapa (?), pisang(?), lada bubuk, kopi, cengkeh, **odol**(?)kepiting, cornflake(?), tinta cumi2 dan kecap asin

Punya Yukiko: jagung, **salep**(?), alang2, semangka(?), daging ayam, mangga(?), lobak, cabe merah, cabe hijau, bubuk cabe, merica, escargot(?),pelepah pisang(?)kue beras(?)jamur kancing dan susu coklat

Ritsu: buset dah, mau bikin makanan atau racun nih?serem semua resep nya... ah masa bodo! masak aja! ayo masak! oh iya, Yukari, siap2 sembuhin mereka ya nanti.

Yukari: ok

(beberapa saat kemudian...)

Masakan Fuuka bentuknya masih rada jelas tapi bau nya "luar biasa dashyat"ada bau tintanya plus kecap asin dan lada bubuknya yg kelewat batas.

Minato dan cowok2 p3: matilah kita...

*Akihiko nulis surat wasiat*

*Junpei komat-kamit*

*Shinjirou baca doa*

*Ken meratapi nasib*

Masakan Yukiko dll bentuknya sudah abstrak, berwarna pelangi, ada lendir2 gak jelas dan kue berasnya sedikit mencuat

Souji dan cowok2 p4: Mystery Food X sudah jadi... siap2 mati kita...

Ritsu: monggo anak2, silakan dimakan yaaaa... *ngacir entah ke mana*

Semua: *ambil sesendok*... BBBBBUUUUUAAAAHHH!

*health pointnya berkurang drastis*

Yukari:Isis! Mediarahan!

*Semua sudah pulih* All: ah, thanks Yukari

*Kecuali Ken, mulutnya masih berbusa2*

Shinjiro:Ken anakku! bertahanlah!

Akihiko: sejak kapan Ken jadi anakmu Shinjirou?

Shinjirou: eeehhh... sepupu maksudnya, cocok kan?

Akihiko: terserah anda lah...

Ritsu:*muncul dari mana* gimana anak2? enak gak masakannya?

All: kagak! dasar author !#*!^$#!)(!

Ritsu: hahaha, rasain tuh. emang enak? wah, waktunya habis nih, sayonara~

All cowok2: T-I-D-A-K B-I-S-A DIMAAFKAN...

Ritsu: u-oh, saya mencium bau bahaya nih... mending ngacir dulu deh... bye2! *ngacir dengan kecepatan 3x108 m/s* (Wow O.o)

All cowo2: kemari kau author sial! semuanya hajar!

Ritsu:GYAA! sekian dulu dulu readers! saya mau ngacir dulu!

**-dibalik panggung- **

Ritsu:phew.. haduhh... capek...

All: *muntah2 gaje* woii! tanggung jawab! *muntah gaje lagi*

Ritsu: tanggung jawab apaan? lu semua pada hamil ta? muntah2 gitu!

All: cowok gak mungkin hamil geblek! kasih penawar bwt masakan tadi!

Ritsu: yo wes lah, nyoh. saya kan author yg baik.. *smile*

All:*tambah parah muntahnya*

Ritsu: woi! jangan ngotorin studio dengan muntah kalian! nih-nih obatnya!

sekian dulu ya readers! saya mau ngrawat cowok2 tukang muntah ini, dada!

All:kita muntah gara2 siapa hah?

Ritsu: cerewet! sini kalian!

**tam tara da! ini fanfic pertama saya, jd harap maklum jika jelek nan gaje bin sontoloyo, tapi mohon di review ya~~ XD *dilindes pesawat***


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ritsu: hola~~! bertemu lagi! dengan saya Ritsu Kanoya! dan para persona users kita!

Junpei: woi, napa lu balik lagi? sudah enak gak ada lu!

Ritsu: Stupei! diem kau!

Junpei: cerewet! dan jangan panggil aku Stupei!

Yukiko:snrk... St-Stupei...BWAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Chie: awas! virus T Yukiko menyebar!

Naoto:...( padahal kuping sudah sakit)

Minato:zzzzzz... (anak ini...)

Ritsu:ketawa mak lampir Yukiko keluar... siapapun tolong bungkem mulut Yukiko! dan iket Junpei skalian!

Chie & Akihiko: ok *ngiket Junpei dan mulutnya di lakban sedangkan Yukiko masih ngakak walaupun 2 gulungan lakban habis (buseet...)*

Ritsu:kembali ke acara! hari ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu yaitu... WTF! !

Souji: kenapa?

Ritsu: gak papa nih aku ngundang bintang tamu ini? soaln-

*tiba2 pintu studio ancur dan ada bunyi gergaji mesin*

:*dengan suara2 gak jelas* (bagi yg gak tau saya akan kasih penjelasannya, Dr. Salvador tu salah satu sub-boss di RE4. bagi yg gak tau RE4 bisa di cari google)

Semua penonton n chara persona:Anjrriiit! ada orgil bw gergaji mesin! tolong! *kecuali Minato*(dasar tukang tidur!)

Ritsu: ini yg kumaksud! *ikutan ngacir karena takut kena gergaji * ooiii! ada yg bisa bahasa zombie gak!

*Yukiko yg masih ngakak menghindari dengan indahnya dan Junpei munghindar ala cacing kepanasan*(peace cuy bagi fans Junpei) *author dilempar kapak sama fans Junpei*

Leon.: *entah muncul darimana* aku(main character RE4)

Ritsu:suruh dia tenang! jangan ngancurin studio!

Leon:*ngomong dlm bahasa zombie *

:*angguk2 dan geleng2 sampe kepalanya lepas (?)

Ritsu: phew... tenang juga... lu tak sewa jd penerjemah aja ya? kamu kan ngerti bahasa zombie

Leon: yo wes lah... (sejak kapan Leon bisa bahasa Jawa?)

: * ngomong bahasa zombie*

Ritsu: tuh, terjemahin gih.

Leon:ok, *ndengerin, lalu nerjemahin* katanya "cepetan mulai syuting, gak sabar nih masuk tv"

All character:* SWT dan sweatdrop massal* (kecuali Minato) ternyata ni zombie narsis juga...

Ritsu: dasar... yo wes lah ayo mulai.

pertanyaan kesatu: mas sejak kapan jd zombie?

Leon:*nerjemahin * katanya " lupa, soalnya udah lama"

_**perhatian! dialog selanjutnya ada sedikit unsur yaoi, jika tidak ingin membaca bisa diskip_**

Ritsu: begitu toh, pertanyaan kedua: kalo kamu jadi yaoi siapa pasangan yaoi kamu? *nunjuk Yosuke, Junpei, Akihiko dan Kanji*

Y,J,A dan K: KITA MASIH NORMAL! seenak pala lu!

Ritsu: haha maaf, tapi kalo Kanji aku nggak percaya kalo dia normal... *author dilempar truk sama fans Kanji*

Kanji: Rokuten-Maoh! Ziodyne!

Ritsu: eeiiitss! Medusa! Garudyne!

Kanji:uakh! *dizzy*

Rise & Yukiko: persona buatanmu?

Ritsu: yup.

Naoto: Kanji dizzy tuh, nggak di bantuin?

Ritsu: biar dia berpusing2 ria di sana! kembali ke acara! nah , apa jawabannya?

:...

Ritsu: ? halo?

: *ngeblush liat Junpei* *ngomong ke Leon*

Leon: katanya" siapa cowok cakep yg pake topi itu? kenalin donk" sambil sweatdrop.

Junpei: hat? (what?) hue hak hudi hama hia!(gue gak sudi sama dia!)

: *dengan muka nafsu lalu lari ke Junpei dengan... yaaa... menggumamkan kata2 dlm bahasa zombie*

Ritsu: dia ngomong apa Leon?

Leon: *sweatdrop* artinya sih... "come to papa honey! "

Junpei:holong! (tolong)

Ritsu: buseet... ternyata zombie pun ada yg maho juga...

Semua character dan penonton: *sweatdrop sampe banjir studionya* * kecuali Minato* ( dasar putra tidur ni anak...) *author dikeroyok fans Minato*

Ritsu: kita tutup sajalah acara gaje ini, dada~

Souji: beh, dasar kau...

**-dibalik panggung-**

Ritsu: beuuh... ancur nih studio

Teddie: Ritsu! Teddie mau protes!

Ritsu:?

Teddie: kenapa Teddie nggak muncul2 dari tadi?

Ritsu: karena kamu nggak terlalu berguna...

Teddie: enak aja! pokoknya Teddie muncul di chapter 3!

Ritsu: yo wes lah... saya usahakan

Kanji: Ritsu! berani-beraninya lu nyerang gue!

Ritsu: salahmu!

Koromaru: arf arf arf!

Yosuke: ngomong apa dia?

Aigis: katanya " dasar Ritsu! author gak guna!"

Ritsu: *mojok di sudut studio*

Mitsuru: waduh, Koromaru kejam...

Shinjirou: Koromaru... ayo minta maaf!

Koromaru: arrrff!

Aigis: katanya "iya,iya!"

*nyamperin Ritsu*

Koromaru: kaing~~~

Aigis: katanya" aku minta maaf Ric-chan~~"

Ritsu:aku author yg payah! huee...

Koromaru: kaing~~~~

Aigis: katanya" sorry"

Yosuke: mau tak beliin sesuatu? itung2 bwt maafin Koromaru?

Ritsu: beliin Magnum classic sama yg almond dan cake ice cream yg paling mahal sama coklat Delfi...

Yosuke: buset! dasar rakus! bisa habis uangku!

Chie:Y-O-S-U-K-E... cpt beliin atau kutendang sampai ke bulan... *ancang2 Galatic Punt*

Yosuke: waaa! iya! *ngacir ke Junes*

Yosuke: *balik dari Junes* nih! *pant* *pant*

Ritsu: yeee! Yosuke baik deh! es krim! *dengan gaya anak kecil*

Yosuke: ( habis uangku sudah untuk bulan ini, kalo nggak dibeliin Chie pasti nendang gw sampe ke bulan)

Minato: ggrkkhh... (nyetel volume sampe max dan "good night")

Ritsu: tolong tutup ni acara ya Souji!

Souji: hhhh... dasar... ya sudah dulu readers, mohon di review!

Leon: aku sudah boleh pulang kan?

Ritsu: sudah kok!

Leon: baguslah

Fuuka: gimana nasib Junpei?

Yukari: biarin deh... kawin sama si zombie

**hola! kita berjumpa lagi~~ bagi character yg dikit atau nggak muncul di sini maaf ya! bingung soalnya, tapi tetep review ya! *di lindes traktor***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Persona tu punya Atlus!

Ritsu: yoho~ jumpa lagi dengan Ritsu dengan cerita gaje bin autis nan garing nan-

Kameramen E: oy! Acara udah mulai dodol!

Ritsu: iya-iya…. Yuk! Mulai dengan challenge saja! Sebelum itu saya mau terima kasih buat review dari **Magnum Classic~~ **thank you ya, nah, lanjut ke challenge, challenge hari ini ya itu…. Nyanyi aja deh, kagak ada ide lain… nah~~ dimana para persona users kita?

All: *sembunyi di gudang barang*

Ritsu: *mbuka pintu gudang* di sini kalian, kekekeke *evil smile ala Hiruma*

All: NOOOOO!

Ritsu: lebay lu pada, *ngiket I.T sama S.E.E.S* ayo keluar! *nyeret S.E.E.S sama IT*

All: hieee…..

Ritsu: *ngelepasin iketan * nah, challenge buat kalian yaitu nyanyi gampang kan?

Junpei: ada yg lain?

Ritsu: lu mau? Oke deh, tambah deh sambil nari2 plus pake baju ini! *ngelempar baju ke S.E.E.S dan IT*

All: STUPEI! *All-Out-Attack Junpei*

Junpei: waaa! *tewas di hajar massa* (peace cuy, saya cinta damai XD) *author dicincang fans Junpei*

Ritsu: cepet gih, pake bajunya

All: hhh… * jalan ke ruang ganti *

**Beberapa menit….**

Ritsu: oy, ganti aja lama! Buruan keluar!

Yosuke: sebentar napa, ni susah makenya

Mitsuru: aku keluar dulu ya? Sudah selesai

Ritsu: cepetan….

**Mitsuru keluar…. Bajunya yaitu kemeja putih dengan rimpel2 putih, rok kuning motif boneka beruang dengan wig kribo ala badut ( pikirkan saja oke?) *author di bunuh fans Mitsuru***

Mitsuru: hoaahh! Gua dendam sama lu author!

Ritsu: hehe…. Kapok~~~

**Akihiko keluar… bajunya yaitu….. baju mickey mouse**

***author di bunuh fans Akihiko***

Akihiko: Ritsu… lu berani beraninya ya… *siap2 ninju Ritsu*

Ritsu: hoo… mau ninju gua? Jangan harap bisa selamat nanti ya di chapter 4, kekekekeke *evil smile ala Hiruma *

Akihiko: *keringet dingin*

Teddie: Teddie keluar ya?

Ritsu: keluar aja, gak ada yg larang

**Teddie keluar… bajunya yaitu bajunya robinhood?**

Ritsu:lumayan lah bajunya buat mu Ted

Teddie:…

Ritsu:oyy, kok kalian lama semua sih?

All: *ngedorong Junpei*

**Junpei keluar… bajunya yaitu… bajunya compang camping pake topi petani sama bawa cangkul dan bawa keranjang**

Ritsu:…. Pak, mau nyangkul pak? Oy! Pada keluar lu semua!

**Semuanya keluar… baju Shinjiro yaitu baju koki plus panci, baju Ken yaitu seragam sd, Fuuka bajunya seragam cheerleader deimon devil bat? Baju Chie baju adat Bali, baju Yukiko yaitu baju Queen Elizabeth(howa ^^v), baju Minako yaitu baju chef buat cewek(hoee, sama Shinji nih) baju Yosuke yaitu bajunya Teddie pas lagi bear form(wokokoko), baju Aigis yaitu kerudung doank, baju Naoto yaitu Sherlock Holmes ( cocok kan?), baku Souji yaitu baju raja Charles( top markotop) , baju Minato yaitu piyama dan Kanji yaitu baju tembelan plus Rise baju karung goni**

Mitsuru: balikkin gih baju kita..

Ritsu: oh, tidak bisa! Wih waktunya udah abis, lu semua pada kelamaan ganti, sekian readers~

Junpei: author sarap! Balikin baju kita!

**Terlambat… author ngacir entah kemana…**

**-dibalik panggung-**

Mitsuru: mana tuh author sarap?

Ritsu: nantangin gua Mitsuru?

Mitsuru: iya! BUFUDYNE!

Ritsu: yek, tak isep es mu! :P,let's go Artemis!

Artemis: *muncul* apaan non?

Ritsu: *nunjuk Mitsuru* hajar tuh perempuan!

Artemis: oke non! Agidyne!

Mitsuru:*down*

Ritsu: yoho! Menang jeh!

Kanji: Ritsu! Bisa-bisanya lu ngasih baju tembelan ke gua!

Ritsu: *buka laptop dan liat film "Crazy Little Thing Called Kanji! XP" *

Kanji: author gila! Dengerin gua ngomong!

Ritsu: *cuek bebek sambil muter lagu "Because of Kanji"

Kanji: Ziodyne! *ke laptop author*

Ritsu:ngajak berantem lu Kanji? Tak ladeni

Kanji: ayo! Tak ladeni juga! (wee, kluar kata2 premannya)

Ritsu dan Kanji: *cast skill masing2*

Naoto: gimana nih?

Ritsu: tolong tutup ni acara! Sementara tak ladeni ni banci!

Kanji: Ziodyne!

Ritsu: eeit! Black Spot!

Kanji: Skull Craker!

Ritsu: Black Star! (karangan author)

Souji: *sigh* tutup saja acara gaje ini…

Naoto: bye2 readers! Mohon di review ya! Kalo mau liat pertarungan ini mohon kirim email ke XXX_, video akan di upload secara cepat ke anda semua.

**HUWA! Gagal total! Gak ada ide blas! Kehabisan ide! Crazy Little Thing Called Kanji tu betulnya dari flim Thailand yg judulnya hampir mirip tapi Kanjinya ganti love. Akhir kata… REVIEW! Dan boleh request pair! Dan challenge yg harus di lakukan! **


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: Persona tu punya Atlus!

Ritsu: yoho! Halo readers~

Naoto: kamu menang toh?

Ritsu: iya, *neguk kopi* saia mau ngucapin thank you atas review dari **Genesis Skylight~**, saia juga nyadar kok tapi nyadarnya baru saat di publish, hehe… dan review kedua dari **epitychia**, thank you ya

Rise:btw, Kanji kemana?

Ritsu:*neguk kopi* kubuang ke The Lost Village

Souiji:hueh!

Ritsu: paling2 dia udah di jadiin persembahan sama warga di sana ,*nyalain video yg isinya Kanji di The Lost Village*

_Kanji:Ritsu edan! Tolongin gua! Gua mau di persembahin! Huaaa! Kejem lu Ritsu… _

Ritsu: *matiin video* seperti yg anda lihat, Kanji akan dipersembahkan sebagai Kusabi, dan sepertinya Hellish Abyss tak akan tenang akan persembahan kali ini

Teddie: sebentar lagi Kanji pasti ketemu Sae

Sae: *muncul darimana* manggil saya mas?

Chie:hoa! Sejak kapan lu di sini? *nendang Sae pake Galatic Punt*

Sae:*terbang ke angkasa*

Ritsu: yak, kita kembali ke acara! Hari ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu yaitu… *sweatdropped*

Chie: napa?

Ritsu: bintang tamunya udah kamu tendang barusan….

Chie: eh? Jadi setan itu bintang tamu?

Ritsu: iya..

Yosuke: hwaduh…. Mana tendangan Chie keras lagi…

Sae:*muncul lagi* aduh-duh… tendangan tadi keras banget… *megang punggunya*

Chie: maaf mbak! Saya gak tau kalo mbak bintang tamu!

Sae: gak saya ampuni! *ngejar Chie*

Chie: maaf mbak! *sujud ampun* dan lari dari Sae*

Ritsu: ya.. mereka kejar-kejaran… ah! Aku punya challenge buat Yosuke!

Yosuke: uh-oh….

Ritsu: challenge buat Yosuke yaitu selametin Chie dari Sae!

Yosuke: what!

Ritsu: monggo

Souji: good luck partner

Yosuke: kejem lu Ritsu…

Ritsu: monggo mas, timbang Chie dicekek, sementara Yosuke nyelametin Chie kita wawancarai… Yukiko!

Yukiko:hah!

Ritsu: nah, Yukiko… pertanyaan pertama, di social link mu yg kedelapan kalo gak salah kan ada repoter TV atau apa itu kan dia pengen kalo Amagi Inn mu jadi kaya Club Escapade gitulah… kok nggak di setujuin aja? Aku sih setuju-setuju ajah

Yukiko: … ketauan ngeres otakmu…..

Souji: kalo gak ngeres namanya bukan Ritsu….

Akihiko: lha wong pas baca fan fic Bl*ck B*tl*r aja cari yg rated M kok…. Yaoinya Sebastian sama Ciel

Ritsu: jangan sembarangan buka aib orang lu! Hariti ! Bufudyne!

***Akihiko koit (lagi)***

**Sementara itu di Phantomhive Mansion….**

**Sebastian: ini tehnya tu-HATSYI!**

**Ciel: HATSYI! Eh kenapa kita bersin bersamaan?**

**Sebastian: ah mungkin ada yg membicarakan kita tuan, kita kan terkenal *narsis mode on***

**Ok, kembali ke acara…**

Ritsu: nah ada challenge buat Yukiko… *evil smile* challenge buat Yukiko yaitu makan Mystery Food X !

Souji: hore! Makasih Ritsu! Lu baik deh!

Yukiko: * glup *

Rise: Yukiko-senpai, fight!

Ritsu: monggo, dapurnya di sana

Yukiko: o-oke… bahan2 ada di sana kan?

Ritsu: yup, masak gih

Yukiko: o-oke

**Hiiat! Blarrr! Boouum! Meong! (?) Crash! Ngiinngg! Crak! Gedubrak ! Blam,blam ! jeger! **

Ritsu: ko-kok..? ngeri deh… moga2 dapurnya gak ancur… eh..

Kok ada asep sih..?

Yukiko: masakannya udah jadi…

Ritsu: kamu masak...?

Yukiko: omelet…

Ritsu: bahan-bahannya….?

Yukiko: telur, kimchi, lada, cumi, cabe jalapeno, kopi, saus tiram, susu, tomat, keju, tiram, paprika sama krim vanila plus coklat mocha

All (minus Yukiko): krim vanila…? Susu…? Kopi…? Kimchi….? Coklat mocha….?

Yukiko: aku makan ya?

Ritsu: makan aja, kagak ada yg larang

Yukiko: *potong telurnya lalu dimakan* (ya iyalah!)….. GEDUBRAK!

Rise: efeknya hebat….

Souji dan Teddie: YUKIKO DOWN!

Ritsu: W-O-W….. ah Yukiko semaput, gotong ke ruang kesehatan, Ryoji! *dihajar fans Ryoji karena dijadiin babu*

Ryoji: apa non?

Ritsu: bawa nih orang ke ruang kesehatan

Ryoji: oke *nggotong Yukiko*

Souji: (enak aja lu gotong pacar gua) *Souji cemburu…*

Ritsu: hm? Lu cemburu Sou? *SoujixYukiko forever! Digebuk fans Sou sama cewe2 lain*

Souji: ya iyalah! Dia kan pacarku!

Rise: ja-jadi senpai pilih Yukiko-senpai timbang Rise? HUAAAAAAAAAA!

Naoto: *sigh* gimana lagi Rise, wong Souji-senpai milih Yukiko-senpai timbang kita

Ritsu: denger ya Rise! Aku gak bakal pasangin kamu sama Sou! Dasar chihuahua!

**Mohon maaf, ada sedikit kesalahan**

Ritsu: kekekekeke! Lu kira lu bisa ngalahin gua Rise?

Rise:mmmppphhh! Brrff! Mmpphh! (Souji-senpai! Tolong Rise!)

Souji:apa untungnya gua nolong lu?

Ritsu: kejem juga nih orang… waktunya sudah habis readers, jadi sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaaa~~

**-dibalik panggung-**

Ritsu: Yosuke kok lama ya?

Yosu ama Chie: selamatkan diri kalian! Sae jadi gila! *bajunya compang-camping dan ada bekas tali ama cekekan Sae*

All:eh!

Sae: kumakan jiwa kalian! *rambutnya Sae jadi naik gara2 skill Garudyne dari Yosu dan kimononya ancur gara2 skill Black Spot dan Rainy Death dari Chie* (bayangkan saja ok?) berani-beraninya kalian menghancurkan kimonoku!

All: hwaaaa! Lari!

**Alhasil jadi kejar-kejaran sama Sae….. **

**Lalalalalalala~~~ saia butuh ide~~~~~ yg penting review saudara-saudara sekalian *diiket dan dicemplungin ke Samudra Hindia***


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Persona tu punya Atlus!

Ritsu: aku penasaran! Pokoknya beli!

Naoto: lu kenapa sih?

Ritsu: itu lo song of love seri 8 aka trill on eden~ aku penasaran sungguhan nih!

Souji: beli aja

Ritsu: masalahnya ga tau beli di mana… cari kemana-mana gak ada~ aku penasaran nih apa Eiri sama Ritsu betul2 jadi nggak? Gara2 liat sinopsis ceritanya….

Yukiko: aku penasaran juga sih~

Junpei: halo… kok jadi ngomongin trill on eden sih? Acara dah mulai… nanti setelah selesai….

Ritsu: oh ya, maaf. Nah pemirsa! Kita kembali ke acara! Peserta yg beruntung hari ini adalah….. dan saia lupa ngucapin thank you buat **Magnum Classic!** **Dan ****epitychia**Thank you buat review anda untuk fic saia! Ok kembali ke acara….

**(SFX: JEN JENG JENG)**

Shinji: sejak kapan ada SFX?

Aigis:meneketehe….

Ritsu: SOUJI! Tepuk kaki! (lha kok ?)

Souji: oh SH*T…..

Ritsu: Sou-chan~~ hari ini ada challenge buat kamu yaitu masak

Souji: untung…

Ritsu: eits! Tunggu! Kagak seru kalo lu doank yg masak! Aku dah ngundang bintang tamu nih!

Souji: perasaan gua gak enak nih…

Ritsu: bawa masuk si bintang tamu!

Kameramen H dan Kameramen U: *bawa kandang yg ditutupi kain item*

Akihiko sama Yukari: kenapa bawa kandang?

Ritsu: buka kainnya!

Kameramen H sama U: susah tau nangkep ini!

**DAN TERNYATA! ISI KANDANG ITU ADALAH! SEORANG YG TAMPAN YG BERBADAN TEGAP DAN BERAMBUT HITAM DAN BERBAJU HITAM ALA BUTLER! DAN BERMATA MERAH!**

**Readers: cepetan gih, kita penasaran nih…**

**Ritsu:oke…**

**DIA ADALAH…! SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS SAUDARA2!**

Chie: kyaaaaa! Sebastian Michaelis!

Sebastian: *senyum2 aja*

Semua cewek2: *pada leleh liat senyuman "maut" Sebastian*

Kameramen H sama U: susah tau nangkep demon satu ini! Mana kita dikasih bonus pisau dan garpu nancep di kepala lagi!

Ritsu: itu derita kalian… *ngebuka pintu kandang Sebas*

**Sementara itu di Phantomhive Mansion….**

**Ciel: Sebastian! Kamu di mana!**

**Tiba2 ada surat turun, isinya…**

**MAAF YA CIEL, SEBASTIAN GUA PINJEM DULU (SEBAS:LU KIRA GUA BARANG?) . GAK LAMA KOK**

**FROM AUTHOR PERSONA SERIES**

**P.S: KALO SEBASTIAN UDAH BALIK JGN KAGET SAMA KEADAAN SEBASTIAN TEEHEE…. **

**Ciel: AUTHORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **

**Alhasil kaca Phantomhive Mansion pecah semua akibat teriakan Ciel**

**Ok, kembali ke acara….**

Sebastian: ada apa nona?*pake senyuman "maut" (sopan amat….)

Ritsu: hyaaa….. *author meleleh*

Junpei: ya… author jadi leleh….

Ritsu: *balik lagi* ehem! Sebastian! Sebenarnya disini kamu sebagai bintang tamu dan harus lawan anak rambut mangkok itu! *nunjuk Sou*

Souji: kurang ajar lu!

Ritsu: rambut lu kan emang mangkok….. *jangan hajar saia, saia katakkan yg sebetulnya….. author dijadiin bakwan penyet sama fans Souji* (bakwan penyet ? Aku mau~~~)

Sebastian: jadi saya harus ngapain sekarang?

Ritsu: ah iya… lawan dia di challenge masak. Tak ambilin dulu bahan-bahannya…

Shinjiro: udah tak ambilin nih, lasagna kan?

Ritsu: thanks ya Shinji….

Sebastian n Souji: hm…

Ritsu: aku bacain peraturannya ya? Peraturannya selesaikan masakkan ini dalam waktu 1 jam( jujur aja saia gak tau seberapa lama masak lasagna jadi saia awur) dan serahkan pada juri2 di sana! *nunjuk Grell, Claude,sama Aleister Chamber*

Grell: oh~~ dimasakin my honey sweety berry pai Sebas-chan ku~~ *siap2 meluk Sebas*

Sebastian: *menghindar karena liat kucing nyasar di studio*Those round and innocent eyes that know no filth or foulness, those tails that lovingly swish as if they belong to nobility, those paws in the soft shade of warm light pink! *melanjutkan celotehannya kaya bayi* *author digilas fans Sebas*

All (minus Sebas): (gak nyangka seorang demon kaya dia demen kucing) *semua penonton plus cewek2 yg melt tadi jawsdropped sama sweatdropped akut*

Ritsu: ehem! Sebastian! *ngambil kucingnya*

Sebastian: yaaa… kok diambil sih kucingnya~~~ *ngambek di sudut studio*

Ritsu: Sebastian, apa kau mau aku rikuest sama Nirmala Azalea Maurish-senpai biar lebih menderita di ficnya yg Oh My God! Itu? *demonic aura* (yg gak tau ceritanya bisa liat di fic Black Butler yg judulnya Oh My God!)

Sebastian:*ciut* i-iya nyah~

Ritsu: oke!

All (minus Ritsu ama Sebas): gak nyangka Sebastian tunduk sama Ritsu yg begitu.. ckckckck

Ritsu n Sebas: kalian ngomong apa? *demonic aura tambah besar*

All: glup…

Ritsu: aku lagi gak enak hati loh~~ siap2 ya tak jadiin ikan asin di jemur bagi yg ngaco omongannya….*megang tombak 3 bersaudara Trancy Household* (liat Black Butler season 2 episode 7 yg death match sama Trancy Household)

All: * menjauh*

Ritsu: kita mulai! 1! 2 ! 3! Mulai!

Souji: gimana cara masak lasagna ya? Cincang daging..?

Sebas: ( campur ini dan masak dengan api kecil dan cincang daging, campur saus…) (jujur aja, saia ambil resepnya dari MasterChef Australia(kalo gak salah) tapi gak tau cara masaknya soalnya kakak saia yg nonton) *author di lempar pisau sama chef2 Australia karena ngaco*

Ritsu: sementara mereka masak kita ngomongin trill on eden yuk?

Yukiko: ayo…. Gimana udah beli?

Ritsu: udah! *wink*

Yukiko: jadi? Mereka jadian?

Ritsu: yup! Eiri jadi "jinak" *dibogem Eiri*

Yukari: emang harimau apa?

Ritsu: teehee…..

**Setelah ngoceh berjam2 akhirnya waktunya selesai….**

Ritsu: oke! Time is up!

Koromaru: BARK! BARK! BARK!

Aigis: kata Koromaru "Ritsu! Kanji mana?"

Ritsu: Kanji? Nih *mencet tombol*

Kanji: WAAAAAA!

**BRAK!**

Ritsu: noh, gimana Kanji? Enak di jadiin persembahan Kusabi?

Kanji: NGGAK! Wadaow! Mana tadi diiket pula…, tangan gua dipatahin lagi, dipotong2 sampe HP gua tinggal 1….

Ritsu: nah loh, kualat lu lawan gua. Mending ke ruang kesehatan dulu lu. Bentukmu ancur soalnya….

Kanji: hmmm….

Ritsu: oke! Serahkan masakannya ke juri!

Sebastian: saya maju pertama ya?

Ritsu: silakan serahkan

***Sebas motong lasagnanya lalu dibagiin ke 3 juri dodol itu* (atuhor dibacok Aleister, di gergaji Grell dan ditusuk Claude)**

Grell: enak sekali! *muter2 gak jelas* banyak cinta yg dimasukkan Sebby untukku! Sebby cium aku!

All (minus Grell): HOEK!

Sebas: jijik aku nyium kamu…... *menghindar*

Grell: *nabrak tembok* BRAK!

Claude: ….

Ritsu: Claude-san? Gimana masakan Sebastian?

Claude: enak….. ( anda yg tau Black Butler pasti nanya kenapa Claude yg demon gak bisa ngerasain makanan manusia tapi bilang enak? Saya sendiri juga nggak tau kenapa bisa masukkin teks itu, yah namanya juga fic saudara2 sekalian )

Aleister: e..e… ENAK SEKALI! Rasa dagingnya yg lembut dan sausnya yg pekat dan kaya rasa! Nikmat sekali! Rasanya meledak! * ngoceh kaya bayi *

**2 jam kemudian….**

Ritsu:…. Sudah selesai?

Aleister: sudah

Souji: ckckc… giliran ku ya?

Ritsu: yep

**Souji maju kedepan dan motong lasagnanya ke 3 juri itu…**

Grell: hm…. Tidak meyakinkan…

Aleister: coba dulu lah… *motong lasagna*

Souji: (sialan lu banci…)

Aleister: p-per… PERFECTO! Enak! Kaya rasa! *ngoceh kaya orang kerasukan*

Ritsu: … kapan selesainya ini?

Yukari: boleh kubuat sasaran panahan orang itu?

Ritsu: boleh…

Yukari: ok! *ancang2 manah*

Ritsu: sekalian jadi sasaran tombakku… *ancang2 lempar tombak*

**Syuuuuut! Crot! Sreet! Crash!**

Aleister: * terayun2 dengan tak elitnya*

Ritsu: nah, para juri! Beri nilai untuk masakan Sebas!

Grell: 10! Perfect!

Claude: 9

Aleister: 10

Ritsu: masakan Souji?

Grell: 8

Claude: 9

Aleister: 10 (urut nih!)

Ritsu: sudah dapat dipastikan! Sebastian pemenangnya!

Sebas: terima kasih..

Ritsu: berhubung waktu udah abis jadi dada readers~~ sampai jumpa!

**-dibalik panggung-**

Ritsu: capek banget!

Cewek2 I.T sama S.E.E.S.: *nyari Sebas*

Ritsu: kalo nyari Sebas noh. Lagi main sama kucing…

Sebas: lucu sekali kamu~~ kyaaa~~ coba kalau tuan muda tidak alergi kucing pasti kamu kubawa pulang~~

Kucing: (_saraph ni orang….) meeeoong! _*nyakar Sebas*

Souji: aiiih… Yukiko…. (cemburu nih ye….)

Grell: *tiba2 meluk Sou* kamu ganteng juga rupanya… mau sama aku nggak?

Souji: errghh… sori. Gak minat ama banci…

Grell: jangan malu2, main aja sama aku~ *narik Sou ke dalem*

Souji: WTF? Banci sarap! Gua gak minat ama elu! Helep euy!

Ritsu: nikmati aja Sou… Bhu-Bye!

Yukiko: *nggak peduli* (malang nian nasibmu Sou… dicuekin pacar sendiri…diajak main ama banci pula)

**Bah! Capek nian~~ oh ya readers, cumin mau kasih tau kalo nih fic lama updatenya soalnya mau istirahat saya… capek euy ngadepin laptop… btw… napa ni fic tambah anzur ya? -_-" ada Sebas dari Black Butler? Entahlah… yg penting review ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Persona tu punya Atlus!

Ritsu: aloha~! bertemu lagi~~

Junpei: bukannya lu bilang kalo ni fic bakal lama updatenya?

Ritsu: iya sih tapi gak nahan kalo gak ngetik jadi ya saya update, paling2 kalo lama gara2 buat projectku yg satu lagi yg judulnya Oh My God! sama yg fatal frame itu plus aku udah masuk sekolah

Mitsuru: yg crossover ntu gimana nasibnya?

Ritsu: hmm, sementara gak aku lanjutin karena gak ada yg review...

Mitsuru:...

Ritsu: yak ! selamat datang kembali di acara P3 and p4 crazy talkshow ! bersama saya Ritsu Kanoya ! sebelum itu saya bacakan review2 dari readers. yg pertama dari **dark-kiddo~ ** kalo gitu aku buat yg lebih gila di chapter ini~ yg kedua dari **Chia~ **(boleh kan aku panggil kamu ini? nama kamu susah soalnya) reviewer sejatiku~~ mungkin gitu ya kalo Yukiko liat Sou digoda cewek~ dan ketiga dari **Maurish-senpai~ **author dari Black Butler~ emang ada niat sih publish cerita di sana tapi belum ada ide... tapi aku pasti publish cerita di sana kok!

Ken(muncul akhirnya!): ooo... oh ya, Ritsu-san.

Ritsu: apa Ken-kun?

Ken: yg kita kita wawancara hari ini siapa?

Ritsu: Kanji, mana tuh anak?

Minato: Kanji? bukannya dia diruang kesehatan?

**Tiba2 ada suara Kanji yg rada feminim(!) dari belakang...**

Yosuke: nah ntu anak... btw Souji mana?

Ritsu: *nunjuk Souji yg di pinggir meja* nih Sou, lagi pundung

Souji: *pundung dengan aura sangat suram*

Chie:...

Ritsu: Kanji dud-!

All(minus Kanji dan Souji): *melongo plus muntah2*

**Kenapa bisa begitu? mari kita cek! ternyata Kanji pake baju balet warna pink! dan panjangnya gak sampe perut jadi cuman nyampe dada doank dan bawa tongkat warna pink plus di sekitar bajunya ada firly pink dan dia pake kuping kucing plus pake sepatu balet pink (oke semua! muntah ditempat!)**

Ritsu: wut da heck!

Kanji: halo semua! *dengan nada sangat banci*

Ritsu: paramedis di ruang kesehatan! kalian kasih obat apa ke Kanji hah! kenapa dia berubah jadi banci kaleng gene!

Paramedis 1: e-eh! kok aku? salahin anak ini! dia bagian yg ngasih obat! *nunjuk paramedis 2*

Paramedis 2: aku kasih obat yg betul kok!

Ritsu: kasih obat apa kamu hah!

Paramedis 2: obat ini! *liat botol obat* e-eh...

Ritsu: obat apa kamu pegang itu!

Paramedis 2: obat pembalik sifat... (emang ada? yah ada-adain aja yah namanya juga fic) MAAFKAN AKU RITSU-SAN! *sujud sembah berkali2*

Ritsu: CEPET BUAT OBAT PENAWARNYA! GUA PENGGAL KEPALA LU KALO GAK CEPET DIBUAT! *getok kepala paramedis 2*

Paramedis 2: WADAOW! iya! saya buat sekarang! *ngacir ke ruang kesehatan*

Souji: *udah gak pundung* masih mau diwawancarai?

Ritsu: *sigh* gimana lagi... udah deh kita wawancarai aja nih orang... jadi Kanji pertanyaan pertama kenapa kamu suka ngejait?

Kanji: *dengan suara yg sangat banci* karena ngejait tu enak, seru

Ritsu:eerrr... boleh saya berguru padamu? karena aku saya gak bisa njait

Fuuka: kamu cewek tapi kok gak bisa jait sih? =_="

Ritsu: teehee.. pertanyaan kedua, impianmu jadi apa?

Kanji: usaha boneka rajutan...

All: *mangap*

Ritsu: pertanyaan ketiga kalo gitu, siapa yg kamu suka?

Kanji: harus jawab?

Ritsu: ho-oh

Kanji: *tarik nafas*

Ritsu: dia akan mengatakannya...

Kanji: *monyongin mulut*

All: *melotot ke Kanji*

Kanji: IGOR-KUN!

All: *melongo plus kena serangan jantung en panas dingin ekstra demam*

Kanji: aku sudah mengatakannya! KYAA! *dengan sangat alay*

**VELVET ROOM...**

**Igor: kenapa kok aku jadi merinding ya?**

**Margaret n Eliz: kenapa master?**

**Igor: gak tau, perasaanku jadi buruk gini... ada laki2 yg bilang kalo dia naksir aku... hhiii!**

**Margareth n Eliz: *sweatdropped***

**Back to the studio...**

Ritsu: se-serius?

Kanji: ho-oh!

Cowok2: lari! Kanji jadi gay!

Cewek2: *semaput*

Paramedis 2: aku udah buat obatnya!

Ritsu: cepet kasih ke Kanji!

Paramedis 2: *ngasih obat ke Kanji*

Kanji: hek! *kejang2 dan semaput*

Ritsu: berhubung waktu udah abis jadi kita pisah dulu ya! tetap di P3 and p4 crazy talkshow!

Souji: gak bisa bayangin Kanji pas sadar...

**-Dibalik panggung-**

Kanji: eenng... dimana aku?

Rise: kamu gak inget apa2 Kanji-kun?

Kanji: nggak... cuman pas ntu orang ngasih obat. bisa ceritakan apa yg terjadi?

Yukari: kau ingin tahu apa yg terjadi?

Kanji: ho-oh...

Yukari: kau berdandan seperti penari balet dan saat kau diwawancarai oleh Ritsu siapa yg kau suka kau jawab Igor

Kanji: wut de hell?

Ritsu: salahin tu paramedis *tunjuk paramedis 2*

Kanji: *semaput*

Ritsu: dia semaput... ya sudahlah readers! review ya!

**Halo! nah! seperti yg saya katakan sebelumnya jika ni fic bakal lama updatenya, nah saya ada project baru ya itu Oh My God! yg di sana Souji jadi setengah iblis! oke deh~! review ya! kalo gak review bakal di grepe-grepe Kanji versi bencong! *dilindes kapal***


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Persona ntu punya Atlus!

Ritsu: *liat Nodame Cantabile*

Kameramen T: mbak Ritsu, acara dah mulai….

Ritsu: apaan sih? Manggil2 gua mbak! Ntik napa!

Kameramen T: udah jam segini BLEKOK!

Ritsu: *liat jam*HEH! Kenapa lu nggak ngomong hah!

Kameramen T: lu yg gak sadar!

Ritsu: yak ! selamat datang kembali di acara (baca: fic) gaje ini! Bersama saya Ritsu Kanoya ! Author paling cantik! *muntah massal semuanya*

Souji: terima kasih bagi orang yg sebelumnya review fic gaje ini, saya bacakan review2nya. Yg pertama dari **Shioko-chan, **ooo… sama donk kaya Ritsu tapi dia nggak bisa sama sekali dalam urusan rumah tangga… gimana nasibnya sama si-!

Ritsu: lu berani nyebarin namanya, jangan harap lu punya nyawa...*nodongin Broken Butterfly ke Souji*

Souji: e-eh iya maaf… review kedua dari **Chia-chan, **dia kan seorang yg rada2 kelainan ya Ritsu? *digorok Fans Kanji*

Ritsu: yap! *disembeleh Fans Kanji sama ditimpuk meriam sama Kanji*

Kameramen T: (gua di kacangin…)

Ritsu: sesuai permintaan **Chia-chan! **Hari ini kita ada bintang tamu! Silakan masuk!

**(BMG: OPENINGNYA ACARA UYA EMANG KUYA)**

Uya: hah? Apaan nih?

Ritsu: selamat datang Uya-san!

Aigis: uya? Anda garem ya?

All (minus Aigis): itu uya nama bumbu masakan Ai-chan! Ini Uya nama orang! Mana ada garem bisa jalan2 sendiri !

Aigis: berarti anda kuya ya? Yg buat soto itu?

All (minus Aigis): itu koyah buat soto! Ini Kuya nama orang!

Aigis: *pundung di pojokan*

Akihiko: err… maaf ya Uya-san dia emang gak seberapa ngerti ttg dunia manusia….

Uya: gak papa… saya di sini ngapain?

Ritsu: oh ya, apa ntu… lakuin aja yg biasa Uya-san lakukan..

Uya: oh, oke… siapa yg punya unek2?

**Kanji, Souji, Yukiko, dan Koromaru (?) angkat tangan (kalo Koromaru mah angkat kaki… angkat ekor juga bisa….)**

Uya: heh? Anjing…..? gak salah ni…?

Shinjiro: nggak…. Mas kabulin aja deh… nanti dianya gigit loh…

Uya: oh… ya udah… ayo maju… yg mau duluan siapa?

Kanji: aku aja mas…

Uya: oke, siapa namanya?

Kanji: Kanji, Kanji Tatsumi.

Uya: oke, mas Kanji, mas nanti ini dihipnotis. Nanti mas dengarkan suara saya aja ya?

Kanji: oke

Uya: kita mulai… ambil nafas sebanyak 3 kali secara perlahan2 lalu keluarkan lewat mulut secara pelahan2…

Kanji: *ngelakuin yg Uya bilang*

Uya: liat ke sini mas Kanji, dan anda akan tertidur… *nyalain api lalu mbakar tisu ato kertas*

Kanji: *tidur*

Uya: oke mas, dengarkan yg saya katakan. Katakan apa yg mas ingin keluarkan tapi jangan keluarkan jika itu tidak penting, ngerti?

Kanji: ngerti

Uya: kita mulai, pertama sebutkan biodata lengkap anda!

Kanji: nama saya Kanji Tatsumi, sekolah di Yasogami Gakuen. Berat saya 65 kg hobi saya menjahit dan cita2 saya mau buka salon sama tempat les menjahit.

Uya: *mangap*

Kanji: ada yg salah mas ?

Uya: n-n-nggak kok (preman2 gini tapi cita2 buka salon sama tempat jahit dan salon) jadi ada orang yg mas suka?

Kanji: ada, banyak malah

Uya: hah?

Kanji: yg pertama tu senpai2 saya *nunjuk Yosu sama Sou* kedua tu wali kelas senpai saya *nunjuk Kashiwagi (sejak kapan tu nenek genit di sini? *dihajar Kashiwagi*) ketiga almarhumah wali kelas senpai saya *nunjuk hantu King Moroon* keempat ni orang *nunjuk Igor* dan yg kelima tu mas Uya~!

Uya: *keringet dingin* mas homo?

Kanji: IYA! habis gitu saya suka main masak-masakan sama sepupu senpai saya! Habis gitu main barbie!

All(minus Kanji): *mangap*

Uya: emang dengan hobi mas yg kaya gini gak dijauhi cewek?

Kanji: dijahui sih mas, sampe sekarang saya aja saya gak punya pacar tapi gimana lagi mas

Uya: maksud?

Kanji: saya udah terlanjur suka main barbie dan masak-masakan.

Uya: *jatuh ala anime* oke gini deh mas Kanji. Kalo mas emang mau cari pacar (cewek) mas ilangin sifat mas yg kaya cewek itu, ngerti mas?

Kanji: ngerti

Uya: kalo gitu saat mendengar tepuk tangan anda akan terbangun

**(SFX: PROK,PROK,PROK)**

Kanji: enng….

Uya: *kabur*

Kanji: eh, kenapa dia kabur?

Ritsu: dunno… mana udah keluar lagi… ya sudahlah…

**-Dibalik Panggung-**

Kanji: kenapa mas Uya kabur?

Ritsu: *nyodorin rekaman tadi* denger nih

Kanji: hm? HEH! GAK MUNGKIN!

Ritsu itulah kenyataan Kanji… kau mengatakannya tadi..

HKM, Kashiwagi dan Igor: Kanji we love you!

Kanji: NUOOOOOOOOOOOO! *ngibrit ala kaki seribu*

Ritsu: -_-"

Souji: yg penting review ya readers~!

**Gomen readers kalo chapter ini garing humornya… kehabisan ide… **

**EHEM…. Review donk! *dibuang***


End file.
